Space They Cannot Touch
by PiscesHateScorpios
Summary: As Suze watches Jesse sleep, she wonders if she's good enough to keep him. JxS.


A/N: Well... it's been a while since I wrote something... So yeah. This was written while my internet was down and I was very sick, so if something is wrong, then I apologize. Blame Telstra and my immune system. Anyway, this kind of has no plot. Or meaning. Nor does it make sense.

By the way, the lyrics are from Space They Cannot Touch by Kate Miller-Heidke. I recommend you listen to it. (I did kind of change the lyrics order a bit... But it's a fabulous song, from a great Aussie talent.)

Oh, and don't forget to review. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator or Space They Cannot Touch. They belong to their owners. I.E. Not me. Go figure.**

* * *

_I wake up,  
in darkest night,  
I watch you breathe in shadowed light…_

I had been lying next to Jesse, watching him actual _breathe_, for an hour now. I've been doing this – waking up at least an hour before dawn, in the dark, just to see Jesse, my _husband,_ _breathing_- for the better part of two years now. For some reason, gazing at his chest moving in a steady rhythm set something free in me. Because, well, it was Jesse, the ghost who lived in my bedroom for nearly a year when I was sixteen, the man I had fallen in love with, was alive and well with blood pulsing through his veins. And he had been like this for nearly twenty years.

_A perfect world,  
Lies next to me,  
now I don't need to sleep to dream._

Jesse, to me, was perfect in every sense of the word. He was gorgeous and smart. He was chivalrous and was such always a gentleman. He was what I had been dreaming for since, nearly, the day I had met him. And he was mine. And I was thankful.

_And I just hope I'm good enough to keep you,_

Yet… some days, I felt that I didn't deserve him. He was Jesse De Silva, the McDreamy of the Carmel-by-the-Sea Hospital. The man women everywhere wanted to have and men everywhere wished to be. But who was I compared to him? I was just the average-looking therapist who probably should have some therapy sessions herself. Jesse could do so much better than me.

_Morning sun warms our skin,  
and distant sounds,  
The day begins  
Soon the world will come calling for us  
But this is space they cannot touch_

The sun had started to rise and outside and I could faintly hear the sounds of people on their way to work in their cars, the family next door trying to get their kids ready for school and my dog barking at next doors cat. But I wasn't paying attention to any of it. Like every other morning, the sun had begun to shine on Jesse's hair, displaying the dark highlights in his even darker hair. And like every other morning, it took my breath away. I took in his sun-kissed features, knowing that soon, both of us would have to get up and get ready for work and I wouldn't be able to see Jesse in such a peaceful state for another day, if I was lucky.

Jesse's eyes open and he sighed.

"Good morning, Querida," He said in his adorable, groggy, sleep filled voice. I smiled softly at him. He sent back a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Just… thinking," I replied. He raised the eyebrow with the scar through it. But unlike all those times he raised it back when I was sixteen, and he was a ghost, there wasn't an ethereal glow around the scar. It was just a cut slicing through his eyebrow.

"About what?" Jesse propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at me expectantly. I looked away from him. "Susannah, what was it you were thinking about?" He was using the silky tone he always used to pry something out of me. And I knew there was no way I could get out of this one. I sighed.

"Well… I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. Here. Alive. Solidly." Jesse smiled softly and kissed me on my forehead.

"I know, Querida. Thank you for helping me get here," he said, pulling me over to rest my head in the crook of his shoulder.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps running up the stairs and came to a stop right outside our room.

"Mum, can you make me some break- Oh, _ew!_ Dad! At least put a shirt on! Just... _ugh_." My daughter, Sarah, had just flung the door open and began to fake wretch. Jesse grinned at his daughter and glanced back at me.

"I love you, Sussanah," He said as he planted another kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, _ew_, _Dad!_ Ew!"

_My favourite place is me and you..._


End file.
